gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wex
Wex was an ironborn raider and a member of the Sea Bitch crew. Biography Season 2 Wex was present when Theon gave a speech encouraging his crew to resist the Northmen led by Ramsay Snow and to die a glorious death."Valar Morghulis" After handing Theon over, Wex and the other ironborn are flayed alive by Ramsay Snow and the soldiers of House Bolton."Mhysa" Appearances In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the only Wex is Wex Pyke, the bastard son of Lord Sargon Botley of Lordsport. He's twelve years old and born mute. Wex is twelve years old. He has a tangle of dark brown hair, an almost feral face, a wide mouth, a sharp nose and a pointed chin. Like most of the ironborn, he is illiterate, but he is very perceptive. Wex becomes Theon's squire as part of Theon's deal with Lord Botley to buy a horse from him. He goes with Theon on the raid of the Stony Shore, the assault on Winterfell, and the hunt for Bran and Rickon. He is the first to realize that they were tricked, pointing that there are only prints of wolf paws in the ground, but no prints of Hodor. As Theon's position becomes hopeless, he tells the ironborn they can leave and join his sister's troops at Deepwood Motte or stay and fight with him against the Northmen who will arrive soon to retake Winterfell. Wex is the first to stand with him, shaming sixteen other ironborn (among them Black Lorren and Harrag) into agreeing to stay as well. During the Sack of Winterfell, Wex climbs a heart tree in the godswood, thus he neither killed or captured by Ramsay's men. He witnesses the atrocities that Ramsay commits. After a while, he falls asleep, too scared to climb down. He is awakened by the voices of the Stark boys and their companions. He follows Rickon, Osha and Shaggydog, staying downwind to avoid detection. Wex arrives at the White Harbor (it is not mentioned whether he went there or was captured). By drawing images and answering yes/no questions, he informs Lord Wyman Manderly what he has seen. He is taught to read and write, and progresses well. That way, Lord Manderly learns to know who really destroyed Winterfell, and more importantly - that Bran and Rickon are alive. Since he is loyal to the Starks, Lord Manderly sees a chance to restore their house. Some time later, Davos arrives at the White Harbor in order to obtain Lord Manderly's support. Lord Manderly treats him with open hostility and has him imprisoned - in order to make the Freys and Lannisters believe that he is loyal to the Iron Throne. Davos is imprisoned for days, till Robett Glover takes him to a secret meeting with Lord Manderly. They introduce Wex to Davos, and tell him everything they learned from the youth. Lord Manderly tells Davos he is willing to join Stannis, on condition that Davos rescues Rickon. Wex shows Davos on a map where Osha and Rickon headed - the island of Skagos. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Wex ru:Векс Category:Ironborn Category:Servants and retainers of House Greyjoy Category:Deceased individuals